Things Happen
by TricksKY
Summary: Things happen for a reason, don't they? Sometimes it benefits you, and other times it kills you. Find out what happens between Kakashi and Anko. Heads up for a depressing story.


Things Happen

**AN:** This story may not be the happiest story… I have a plan for this story but it results with some unfortunate events. Just heads up if you don't want me to kill your mood.

A cold white winter morning was what this couple woke up too. The morning was silent as the rays of the sun just come over the horizon. He lies in bed looking closely with his one eye at his beautiful girlfriend. Yes surprisingly, Hatake Kakashi has a girlfriend and that girl is Mitarashi Anko.

"Good morning beautiful," Kakashi spoke quietly.

Anko eyes were still closed as her hand pushes Kakashi's face away from hers. He smiles as she groans, "Hi."

"Get up, we have work," Kakashi said nudging Anko's arm.

Anko groaned, got up and stretched. Kakashi did the same. Since they have been dating for a good five years, Kakashi invited Anko to move in with him. At first she did reject him, but after months of convincing Anko agreed to move in with him, though she still kept her apartment because Tsunade recommended her to just in case. For the past couple of days, Anko has been noticing that Kakashi has been rushing more, ignoring her sometimes which makes Anko suspicious. After their morning routine, Kakashi was already out the door, leaving Anko in the apartment alone.

Anko swallowed hard, "What's wrong with him?"

Anko just pushed the thought away and went out the door. Making sure she leaves it unlock, like she always does. While she was walking through to Konaha, she caught up with Kurenai who was just standing outside the weapon shops. Surprisingly Asuma was nowhere to be found. Kurenai went up to Anko with a worried face, "Did you spilt with Kakashi?"

Anko raised a brow, "No, why?"

Kurenai placed her hands on Anko's shoulder and said loudly, "I SAW HIM WITH ANOTHER GIRL."

Anko looked devastated. She found it was hard to breathe or speak for that matter. Anko kept her ground and swallowed hard, "Are you sure it was him?"

Kurenai gripped her by the hand and said, "Come with me."

Anko didn't resist because she knew this was all fake. But when she thinks about it harder, she knew it was possible. Kurenai dragged her all the way to the academy, where they met up with Asuma who had a heartbreaking face. Kurenai nodded and dragged Anko to a quiet room. "Sit down."

Asuma walked in after them, "This isn't good."

Kurenai looked to Anko and frowned. Anko placed her elbows on the table and placed her head in-between them, "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know," Asuma said softly as he paces around the room.

Suddenly Kakashi walked into the room humming. As he opens his one eye, he sees Asuma, Kurenai and Anko he quickly turns around. Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you in such a big rush? Your girlfriend is here, maybe you should stay."

"I'm going to see Tsunade for a mission," Kakashi quickly explained.

"Are you leaving your girlfriend here?" Kurenai said looking at Anko.

Anko's elbows slipped out and now her head in his on the table. Asuma felt horrified by the new Kakashi. He felt like he doesn't know Kakashi anymore. Kakashi looked to Anko and closed his eye. Asuma tapped his shoulder, "Why won't you sit down and explain why are you in such a rush."

"I'd rather not…" Kakashi responded slowly.

"Sit down," Kurenai yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi obeyed and sat on the other side of the table getting questioned by Asuma, "Explain."

"I think we should…" Kakashi said slowly.

Anko had enough from this torture. She got up, quickly said, "I know you cheated on me. No need to hide it," then she ran off.

Kurenai followed Anko, leaving Asuma and Kakashi alone in the room. Asuma looked at the door, "You lost something good."

Kakashi slammed his head on the table, clenched his hand and slammed his fist down. He made a groan and started crying. Asuma walked out of the room before this can turn ugly. Kakashi mumbled while crying, "What the fuck did I just do." He punched the table again.

Anko went home, her _real _home. She walked into her dingy apartment to find some withered flowers with a note near them. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and slowly went for the note. She read, _hey Anko. I put these flowers here with this note when I asked you to move in. I wanted to say that whatever I done to make you come back here. I'm sorry, I love you but if you don't want to come back to me all I want to say is, I will always love you. –Love K_

Anko crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. She started crying again. She pressed her back to the refrigerator and fell down, "It's all fucking lies. He's a liar."

Anko got up and ran out the door with an emergency backpack that she packs before time. In the bag consists of instant food that never goes bad, newly sharpened weapons and a bunch of other things. Then she was out the door heading to Tsunade's office.

-Tsunade's office-

"I'm leaving on a mission," Anko said tightening her grip on her bag.

"Well where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"I just want permission to leave this village for some time to regain myself," Anko said looking down.

Tsunade studied Anko harshly. Noticing that she never once kept eye contact and her body is restricting it too. Tsunade looked at Anko, "What happened?"

Anko looked up and locked her teary eyes with Tsunade's, "Go ask Kakashi."

Tsunade knew exactly what happened, but she doesn't know the reason why. She wanted to help her excellent kunoichi out, "You have no more than two years."

Anko gave a weak smile, "Thank you," then exited the building just about to get away from this village.

xxxxxx

Kakashi got up and ran to Anko's house. He knocked loudly hoping that someone would answer. No answer. He turned to knob to find it unlocked. He smirks lightly, _that's Anko for you._

He went in and saw that the whole place was empty. He went into the kitchen to find it a complete mess, with a crumpled piece of paper in the corner. His eye started to water as he picks up the paper. He sprinted out the door and went straight to Kurenai.

xxxxxx

Kurenai just finished the note that Anko has wrote for her. She was crying as she read every single wrote that her best friend wrote. She heard a knocking and quickly went to answer it, hoping it was Anko. She looked through the peephole to find it was Kakashi. She cursed at him, but still answered the door.

Kakashi was panting heavily as he tries to say, "Do you know where Anko is?"

Kurenai gave Kakashi a disgusting look, "She's somewhere on earth right now."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Anko asked Tsunade to leave the village for some time."

Kakashi completely froze at that comment. He thought, _I might never see her again and it is because of my horrible mistake. Now Kurenai must be suffering too and because of ME. Once again… I failed myself._ Still he kept his emotions bundled up as Kurenai cries even more. Then Kurenai slammed the door right on Kakashi's face. Kakashi didn't react because he knew he deserved it.

Kakashi quickly regained himself enough to run all the way to Tsunade's office. He bursts through the door without permission. "What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked barely lifting her head from the paper works.

"Where is Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"TELL ME WHERE ANKO IS," Kakashi yelled.

Tsunade lifted her eyes just enough to catch them with Kakashi's. She sighed, "I don't know where she went."

"I'm going to find her."

"You will NOT. We already lost an excellent kunoichi, we can't lose another one," Tsunade argued.

"LET ME TSUNADE. I ALREADY MADE A HUGE MISTAKE," Kakashi yelled grabbing for the door. "I'm going to find her. Make me a rouge ninja if you want." Then he left the door.

Tsunade sighed, "Shizune get Sakura and Naruto here."

xxxxxx

"Kakashi-sensei you don't want to do that," Sakura said slowly seeing that Kakashi was already there.

Kakashi turned around, "I don't care what you say. I'm going to find her."

"We already talked to Tsunade. She is allowing us to go on search for 'her'," Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and walked away. Sakura and Naruto quickly followed behind. The snowfall got heavier and heavier as Kakashi try to find Anko. Sakura and Naruto kept quiet, but exchanges mumble now and then. Sakura broke the silence, "Kakashi-sensei, why the fuck, are we out here?"

"We're finding someone," Kakashi said strongly.

"And that someone is who?" Sakura asked.

"A woman," Kakashi plainly said.

Naruto sighed, "It's the crazy snake lady, isn't it?"

"Let's just say it's something along those lines," Kakashi said slowly trying to find a trace.

The snowfall got heavier and heavier as they walk away from the Konaha. The trees had strange markings carved into them. Every other tree had a small x just under where the branches are. Every tree was identical to the naked eye, but if you saw from ones eye, Kakashi's, you can see that the markings were made from a rouge ninja. He remembered that one group of rouge ninjas did get executed, so he kept his cool. To his luck someone popped up behind him and knocked him out cold.

Kakashi's POV:

_Why does my head hurt? Why is it so bright? _

"Kakashi," I heard a voice call for me.

I look over to see a faint outline of a female. I feel her light touch on my hand as I slowly sit up. I feel her hand slowly move away from mine as I blink a couple of times. "Anko, it is that you?" I ask slowly.

I could make out a slight smile and a nod. I suddenly felt a spark of relief. Then she gets up, "You left me for some girl. You cheated on me and you didn't have the dignity to tell me after we broke up."

I stuck out my hand to reach her but somehow it felt that there was a barrier keeping us apart. I yell, "ANKO PLEASE COME BACK! I WANT YOU NOT HER. PLEASE," I burst into tears knocking onto the invisible barrier. "Come back to me." I mumble seeing her shadow disappear.

She doesn't move anything but she keeps walking. I hear her voice for the last time, but what she said broke my heart right there, "You betrayed me. I can't bear your presents anymore. Good bye, Kakashi."

How she said my name. I knew she wasn't the same old Anko I used to know, but I know she was the one that I love, and will forever. I screwed everything up. I lost someone important in my life again, but this someone I lost makes me feel lost. I start to cry wishing she was coming back to me.

3rd person:

"Is Kakashi-sensei going to be okay Sakura?" Naruto asked her looking at his sensei so beat up.

"In the state that he is in, I don't know." Sakura answered.

Suddenly Kakashi started to open his eye. He blinked a couple of times letting tears run down his cheek. He sees both Naruto and Sakura which made him wipe his tears away. He tried to sit up but Sakura didn't allow him. He slowly lay back down and asked, "Is Anko back?"

Naruto looked to Sakura, "Well, Tsunade-sama sent a retrieval unit to search for Anko-sensei. There was no sign of her ever being there. They search everywhere since you were in coma."

"How long was I out for?" Kakashi asked almost about to burst into tears again.

"Just under a month, maybe around three weeks," Naruto answered.

Kakashi rubbed his eye. Sakura said, "This woman has been visiting you since you came back. Her name was to be Kyoro."

Kakashi nearly shut down once again. He looked to Naruto and said, "I need you to find her for me."

Naruto nodded and left. Sakura sat down on a chair next to Kakashi's bed and asked, "What happen to you?"

"Nothing," Kakashi answered.

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

Kakashi blinked once, "Kakashi. You stopped looking for me," Anko said opening the door. (**AN:** This is a vision.)

"ANKO!" Kakashi yelled was she fades away.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, LOOK AT ME," Sakura said trying to keep Kakashi down.

Kakashi started to breathe heavily as he lies down on the bed. He glanced to Sakura and asked, "What the fuck happened?"

"You tell me," Sakura said getting up pacing around the room.

"I keep having these visions of her. It's screwing me up," Kakashi said getting up.

"It should keep happening; you were really fucked up when we got to you. It might last a week or a month, depending how fast you heal," Sakura said.

"But why is it about one person?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura stopped at the door and slowly said, "You must feel guilt towards that person." Then she left.

Kakashi sat still at the edge of his bed. He kept repeating the words in his head, _feel guilt towards that person. Feel quilt towards that person. I feel guilt towards Anko. Kami, I lost her. I lost something I love. Another one._

He got up and got up. He walked out of the room, determined to find her. Determined to keep her; determined to still love her. He searched every day and night trying to find that one girl that he loves.

-2 years later-

Kakashi remained to search for Anko over and over again. Every time he tried, there was no trace of her to start with. After a year of searching, Kakashi finally came to the conclusion that Anko was gone from his life, forever.

One day, exactly the day that Anko left two years ago, was the day someone showed back to the Konaha. "Kakashi, Anko's back!" Asuma said.

Kakashi looked up, "Where's Kurenai?"

"She's going to meet her now," Asuma explained.

_She's back? She's finally back. I finally get to see her! FINALLY, I get to see her again! _Kakashi patted Asuma on the back and left as quick as possible.

Anko was walking around the Konaha. She smiled alittle, "It seems all so familiar, but I can't remember any of it."

All of a sudden she got raided by Kurenai. She was getting suffocated by Kurenai's strong hugs. Kurenai gave one more strong hug then asked, "Where the fuck have you been? I swear, if you leave again, I will cut your arm off."

"You're lucky, I've come back. I wasn't on planning too," Anko said with a confident face.

"It's been two years Anko, let it go." Kurenai saw Anko clench her fist, "Let's go somewhere to grab some dangos."

Anko looked up to the sky, closed her eyes and slowly said, "I'd rather not."

Kurenai looked stunned, _did Anko just say no to dangos? She's worse than I thought._

Anko regained herself, waved and started walking away. She went straight to her apartment first. She made it there without problem and found her door unlocked. She walked in, threw her bag to the corner of the living room then went to her bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and fell on her back. She stared at the blank ceiling in her room. She closed her eyes and found the place was cleaner than when she left. She opened her left eye to see the window baloney. On the other side of the door was Kakashi. He slid the door opened and stepped in. Anko closed her eye and said, "Get out."

"Please let me explain," Kakashi said reaching for her hand.

She rejected the offer and said, "GET OUT."

"LISTEN TO ME! I'm sorry," Kakashi quietly said.

"I FUCKING SAID GET OUT!" Anko yelled loudly.

Kakashi looked devastated, but he respected her boundaries, got up and left. Anko stayed strong and slipped into the covers, slowly falling asleep.

-Next morning at Tsunade's office-

"Welcome back Anko!" Tsunade happily said.

Anko looked to the side and mumbled, "It feels like shit to be back."

"I'll let you have another week off just to get a feel for this village again. Feel free to leave anytime," Tsunade said.

Anko nodded and left.

-Back at Anko's apartment-

Anko started to make a meal for herself. She went into the refrigerator, and then she turned round to find Kakashi there. He smiled and waved. She put on a serious face and said, "Get out."

"You aren't going to forgive me, are you?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Anko simply replied.

"Even if I said I wasted two years searching for you?" Kakashi asked.

"You say like it's a bad thing, but my answer is still no. Sorry Kakashi, you lost my trust entirely."

Kakashi left without questioning and heartbroken.

**AN:** I know, what the pig? I just needed to make something like this… to create some ideas for the next and guess what? I'VE GOT IT! This one-shot was depressing to write, honestly. I love KakaAnko so much that it literally tearing my heart out as I write it… THANKS FOR READING! Leave a review? Thanks… May the odds be ever in your favour, GOOD BYE!


End file.
